warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Rock (An) I'm either really lazy or have been busy sorting other stuff out. Both. Probably. Anyway moving on, it's a young Rock, made by both me and Little. A collab on all sides. x3 Yeah. 20:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You can't kill a rock x3, awesome! As always, your tabbies are the beast. x3"That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 20:43, July 8, 2012 (UTC) CBA? I can't find a flaw. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 18:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ohohoho, I can~ Lighten the tongue and nose. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) And next time remove the CBA ._. Reuploaded. 09:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Gorgeous, Leopard. <3 02:38, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing You mean gorgeous Leopard and Little, we both made it x3 I don't think I said that very well in the description thingy x3 10:37, July 18, 2012 (UTC) You did the awesome tabby stripes! All I did were the mottles :P [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 17:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Silverheart (W) Experimenting with highlights and stuff. >< It didn't turn out that great, but whatever. Shimmer's lovely mother Silverheart. Warrior version. I'll make a deputy pixel when I get the time. Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 21:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, blur the shading. "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 21:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Darken nose. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,]][[User talk:Splashcloud| '''it has fish! ><)))•>]] 21:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. How's that? Shimmer♥ I love Terriermon ♥ 23:57, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me or is there waste? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 17:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so...I'm pretty sure I erased everything. 18:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, there's waste around where there's shading. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 18:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Ah, you're right, I didn't notice ^^ Better now? 19:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Much better. Blur the shading now. :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 07:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Gah, shading doesn't want to be blurred >< 18:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I see a bit of waste under her ear, under her stomach/legs, and under her tail...although that might just be changes not showing...o3o 14:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. I think I'm getting files mixed up >< It should be all gone now... 19:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nose.. gonna fill it in? XD 09:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. It was filled in, but now it's darker C: 22:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) It may just be me, but the face lineart seem lighter than it should be in some places. Please fix it. 10:36, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Darn highlights >< 21:48, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Songkit (K) I suck at tabbies. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes =) "That's a great idea!""Well, not really." 15:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) No you don't! Usually the stripes are darker than the pelt, but whatever. Lighten the nose a tiny bit. 09:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 08:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The nose is a little too purple-y.... Grey it out a bit, like a grey-pinkish color. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 14:39, July 16, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Buzzardkit (K) Tortoiseshells are fun to do. :) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) This is nice! 09:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Beautiful! Blur the smuding a little. 16:07, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Nose is a bit purple... Maybe it's just me. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:01, July 16, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Spottedbriar (Q + K) Stickkit, Songkit, Buzzardkit, from left to right. Songkit and Stickkit seem out of place. XD. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 11:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Blur patches and stripes on all and lighten Spottedbriar's pads. :3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 05:07, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'd have said make the pad more grey. Like swap the nose and pad colours XD 09:25, July 14, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 09:02, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Lovely, maybe blur the momma cat, especially that white and black front paw. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 15:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) REuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:42, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Emberstripe(A) She's a thin tabby! (for an upcoming book I already have planned) 07:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah hey, redid stripes -.0 this is why Storm should NOT make chararts at 2 am. Just saying. Aaaand... shading will be done in the morning, and maaaaybe more stripes. So don't CBA overnight please =D(like you would though, this is awful XD) 07:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I see waste all over. 16:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Me too. Define the stripes too, please. And blur that shading. >:3 Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 04:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 11:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Redscar(O) The Half-StarClan-Dark Forester from Dusk Trail comments? Next time, remember your siggi! XD It's Stormboot, if your wondering... [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|''"Five millon cybermen, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Eyes, paws, nose. Should they be filled in? 20:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) That's what I was thinking! It might be the character description, though. You would have thought the creator would have caught the colour missing... [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 20:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Blur the scars :3 "That's a great idea!"'"Well, not really."' 23:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Always forgetting my siggie x.x I imagined his eyes and pads to be white, yes, because he is a spirit.... ... um type thing, but yes his nose should be filled in x.x my bad! Bad internet connection, so I basically wanted to save what I had and run before my computer blew up. GAUGH CASE IN POINT X.X 03:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The scars are very red, maybe lighten the a bit. Also maybe fill in the pads and eyes with a very light grey so they don't look like you forgot about them x3 09:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if it's my eyes just being stupid, but, I see waste on his belly and a couple other places. 13:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing It's not you, I can see it too. 19:43, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Define the stripes in the middle of the back. Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!]] 04:23, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Still doing this? 11:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Snowchaser(D) Ahhh the deputy of LeafClan <3 my most favorite OC 04:03, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I see waste around the tail. "That's a great idea!""Well, not really."' 14:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded~<3 17:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) The back pad looks different from the front pad. Did you not fill it on, or something? Looks nice! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 18:15, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks so much, Little! <333 it probably looks that way because of the shading on the leg. 18:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I see waste just above the back paw. 19:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Puss (A) - CBA Heh heh heh. 19:59, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Adorable! Smudge where the black and ginger meet. 02:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing '''Reuploaded. '''Hmm... 16:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Now blur... that... smudging... if that makes sense... XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!]] 06:21, July 18, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. A bit of sense, though it doesn't look like it was smudged now. 15:46, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it does. :3 I can't see anything wrong with this now, but I'll wait until tomorrow to CBA just in case... XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I'd']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'rather']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'pick']] [[The Curse of Sight|'instead']] [[The Timekeepers|'of']] [[The Timekeepers|'FigHTS!']] 06:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) You might.... But I won't! CBA? 11:14, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart (Q+K) Cinderheart and her kits: Hollykit, Bramblekit, Firekit and Spottedkit. I tried doing tabbies a different style. They suck. Hazel Never enter the mansion... 19:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) They do not suck! They're gorgeous! Anyway, blur Cinderheart's stripes a tad. 01:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Darken the big cat's paws and nose, and make the black kit's nose not the same colour as it's pelt. 10:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Star that Shines in the Sky (Star) (T) [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 10:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Blur everything. 11:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= It's baaaaaaaccccck~ Yup~ ^u^ If you'll have me back, that is. Yai!! Twi!! =D 08:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay for Twi! :D Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Twi! I amYour worst nightmare 00:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back, Twi! 13:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Suggestion Time! SURPRISE! Your invisible deputy has returned. XD Okay,so , I was approving some stuff today and I noticed that nearly all of the chararts on the approved page are tagged "approved." Do we really need to do that? They're on the approved page. We took the "for approval"s out here. Millie out.* disappears in puff of rainbow smoke* Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'I've']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'beard']] [[User:Feathertail Millie/Charart Challenge|'like']] [[Loner's Freedom|'Hagrid!']] 22:14, May 12, 2012 (UTC) It's like that because I went OCD one day and decided to start changing it. Just keep it like that... They're changed so we know what's what on here, in cases of mass approvals. -.-;;; Tldr; it's fine. lol The CBA is useful, but I guess it's not really needed. Does it really matter? I mean, I put Approved on the cause it's my approving charart routine, but I guess you could just take it out. I recken we should have the CBA for sure, but having the Approved should be optional. *has rambled* x3 09:08, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Writing "approval" where "CBA" is only takes about 8 seconds (for me) It doesn't matter if you put it up there or just erase "CBA". I agree with Leopard :) Little! Was here ;) 11:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Guys, THE APPROVED CHARART PAGE. NOT THIS PAGE. XDD I think the CBA headings on here is fine and useful. I was just checking that the 'approved' (NOT the CBA heading) heading thing is not some new rule or suggestion I've missed. XD fuuuu wikia logged me out *logs back in* Duckie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Hey,']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'got']] [[The Timekeepers|'grapes?']] 05:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) We know! XD My point was that after CBA it sorta a) makes sense and b) is habit to put Approved. So yeah. XD 15:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I mean, it's really not that big a deal if an image has "approved" on it. It's not hurting anyone, and it only takes q few seconds to type. I say it doesn't really matter if it says approved or not. Just my input ;) 02:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) That's basically what I was saying all along XD 08:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) something that could be fun Okay, I know that this is maybe going to get shouted down, but I think a Chararts contest might be fun, even though there's not many users here. It's just something fun I thought to do, and I might get to know some of you better through it :) if you guys don't like this idea, I understand. Just an idea. 03:00, June 8, 2012 (UTC) We used to have these contests, but our latest contest lasted for months :D. Do you have any suggestions for contests, though? 04:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ivy, listen. We never just dismiss ideas, unless they're really rubbish. And even then we'll put you down somewhat lightly. We are not WW. Ok, rant over. I'd love to see another charart contest. But the problem with contests is having reliable judges. A thing we seem to lack. But I'm all for having another contest. 07:50, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *cough cough* aha, that unreliable judge would be me. XD I think we could try it again. But Leopard or someone else should judge this time. I'm no good at it. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 11:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I think we should have Leopard as judge. Never had that before XD Millie, you'd be fine too! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' "Now your scared!"]] 11:29, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Peh-Excuse me? ''Me as judge? DX 15:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Anyway... we could do a themed charart contest? I had some ideas for the themes... maybe chararts based on the seasons, or maybe even Pokemon since you all seem to be a fan of that xD And I think Leopard would be a great judge xD 17:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) B-b-but I like entering x.x If everyone begs, then I may accept, but I'd prefer not to. x.x 17:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It was just an idea. We're not forcing you to. XD If that's the case, then who doesn't want to enter? GOD NOT THE POKEMON! every time I see one I have a weird day. It's some kind of curse o.o Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 23:13, June 8, 2012 (UTC) O.O okay okay okay, not the pokemon |D 23:14, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Seasons? We could do a section for each conest entry with the seasons... a charart related to something about summer, winter, fall, and spring? And leopard, you don't have to be the judge if you don't want to =) I just think you'd be good. You're a fair user. 23:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you newbs, you don't know I complain at everything >8D If you want me to judge, then I will; I'd probably show off overly >8D (< new favourite face >8D) 08:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! We could make it very creative! As for Leopard as judge, well, I think Leopard will like it. XD Pwease be judge? You have never been before! [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!']][[USer talk:Littlewillow|'' "five millon cyberman, easy.]] [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?']][[Forgotten|'' Now your scared!"]] 12:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh fi-ine. It was the sig that did it >8D 12:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) >8D 19:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of seasons. Another suggestion from me is movie characters, or tv show characters, but really, it's up to you guys. 01:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing I would agree with that, but the problem is, a lot of us have seen lots of different movies, and tv shows, so if we were doing characters from a ceartin movie, I bet you at least one of us would be like, "huh...?" that's the only real issue though. 01:17, June 11, 2012 (UTC) A contest wouldn't be bad. ;) I think maybe we should set a theme. Either like, movie characters, or seasons. Or even just simple solid chararts, tabbies, torties, ect. *lieks tabbies* 03:13, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually, simple chararts sounds pretty fun to me too 03:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Any of these sound fun. 13:59, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing The seasons one sounds cool... But then again the character does too... *would totally rock character* Maybe we should set up a poll to vote on the theme? Hazel Never enter the mansion... 20:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me, hazel. 20:44, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Like the seasons idea. As Ivy said... movies and tv shows aren't good. Oh gee, we just did something dangerous. We gave Leopard a chance to show off. XD Millie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Purple']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'is']] 10:50, June 13, 2012 (UTC) And with Seasons, you can be a little more creative and add your own ideas. Can't wait! And Millie, we will survive....hopefully CX [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|''"Now you're scared!"]] 15:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) How can I show off, if I'm judging? Or apparantly. .-. 16:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) When shall we start the voting blog? (to vote which contest we will have. ex:Seasons) [[User:Littlewillow|'Littlewillow!]]''"Five millon cybermen, easy.'' [[Ambition| '''One Doctor?]][[Forgotten|'' Now you're scared!"]] 14:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...I think we should start a voting blog. Since everyone seems to agree. If nobody wants to make a voting blog, I could make one. I suggest that we pick a person who makes the voting blog; and anybody who's up for the idea can leave a message of a theme they would like to submit for voting on the person's talk page (A new message with the heading; "Theme for Charart Contest", and the content will contain the theme in idea). And maybe the submission of themes are only available until July... 1st, and after that, no themes will be accepted. When the due date of submission arives, then the person can make a blog consisting of a poll where all the various themes that have been submitted to their talk pages are up for vote. Then, after that, voting can end of 11th of July. The day where the vote ends, a forum will be made (Forum:P:I Charart Contest (THEME: {insertthemehere}), where people may post their chararts under a level two heading (In source mode: Charart Submission ~ {insertusernamehere} ). Under their heading, they will post the charart. The amount of time you will have for submission will be from 11th of July - 16th of July. Voting starts on 16th of July, and when a person votes, their vote must be numbered (each vote is numbered), and they may leave a compliment on that vote. Of course, each person's vote must be signed. And, of course, comments that may harrass/insult/attack/mock/threat a person or their artwork are '''not' allowed (or anything that goes againsy wikia's and this wiki's policies). Any such comments will be struck; and punishment is determined by this wiki's staff. Voting ends on 25th of July. The votes will be counted on each image, and the one with most votes will be the winner. But of course, everybody's artwork is amazing in their own special or unique way. =) *shrugs* Just an idea (probably a bad one xD). 04:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Yep, that sounds good. But we don't do forums here, it'd just be a P:I subpage. x3 08:53, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay. xD 18:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC)